


Agreement, of a Sort

by thesewarmstars



Series: Quote!fic Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt from <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=quote_inspired"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/quote_inspired/"><b>quote_inspired</b></a></b>:  "No, I didn't. To infinity."<br/>"Yes, you did. You're pathetic." (House, MD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreement, of a Sort

“So, could we… maybe get a drink? Or something?”

Harry actually looked hopeful, and that gave Severus the push he needed to nod back.

“Great! That’s great.”

“Where would you like to go?” He wondered if the boy was more interested in a drink or some ‘something’. He hesitantly allowed himself to hope for the latter.

Harry shrugged. “You decide. After all, you’re the one who came on to me.”

Severus sputtered. “I… what? _No_. No, well I…”

“Oh, relax,” Harry cajoled as he led them from the room. “And you most certainly did, but it’s okay – I liked it.”


End file.
